


8

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick-or-Treat 2017 [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	8

[smells-like-pine-spirit](https://smells-like-pine-spirit.tumblr.com/) asked:

How about a sweet sweet pinecest treat for me Please and thank you!

* * *

 

“Skitcher-scratchy…” Mabel mumbles, rubbing her nose along his neck and forcing him to consciousness.

Still only half-awake, Dipper instinctively turns his head away from her. He’s tired and wants to go back to whatever was happening in the rapidly fading dream she’s interrupted.

“Nnnmmm, hmmmm…”

Mabel’s still mumbling, but now she’s shifting around to rub different parts of her face against his stubble, apparently enjoying the feeling. Dipper keeps his eyes closed and lets her do as she pleases in hope that it’ll help her return to sleep. It seems to work as her movements gradually slow with her cheek pressed to his.

“Hmm… I love you, Dip,” she says, almost incoherently.

He smiles and gives her a small cheek rub, “I love you, too, Mabes.”

A small, quiet giggle leaks from her throat and he feels her hand slip under his other cheek. As she lifts her head up away from his, he lets her guide his face towards hers. Neither action is quick by any measure and he feels the bristles nearest his lips flick across hers before they meld together.

It’s a weak kiss due to exhaustion, but an earnest one despite it. An expression of love that can only be shown when one is in that strange mix of awake and asleep where dreams are almost indistinguishable from reality. Where honesty reigns supreme both in action and in consequence. She’s done something that will forever change their relationship, but how exactly it will change depends on how his sleep-fogged mind chooses to react.

He kisses back.


End file.
